vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel
_Citadel started out on VRChat during the early knuckles era. Not being too into it at the time as he didn't have VR. He played for around, two- to three months as just a normal player, then disappeared. History He returned early 2019 with a VR headset and a passion for virtual reality games. He started out with normal avatars for the first few months, not much, just public stuff. But then he stumbled across the LPD in early June. _Citadel had found the LPD via them being on a patrol, and liking the avatars, mostly the flashlights. After he had joined, he quickly advanced through the ranks, and left at the rank of Corporal. (9/20/2019) The reason for him leaving the LPD is well known by his close friends, but to others it's a mystery. He rarely associates himself with them now, but keeps close tabs on his friends who are still in it. However, come November-ish, _Citadel was on patrol when he happened to meet four VRDF members in The Black Cat. He talked to them for a little bit, but moved on to the upper portion of the map, upon arriving upstairs with his 3 patrol members, someone opened fire on them. The VRDF moved in to assist, but _Citadel took this as being shot at as well by them. The squad took cover in the bathroom and called for SLRT backup. SLRT arrived and the VRDF proved themselves innocent, _Citadel apologized for the misunderstanding afterwards and went off duty to hang out with them. He eventually joined the ranks of the VRDF, sitting at Sergeant as of now. (12/17/2019) The four members he met go by, Aurora Dazzle, Aporus, Techno504, and PonySaurusRex. Aurora Dazzle is mostly known for his Replica models from FEAR, Aporus is mostly known for his Blacklight models, Techno504 is known for being Adrian Shepard from the Half-life series, and PonySaurusRex is known for his large assortment of miko/hoppou models. _Citadel has moved on to actually make his own models, with help from the VRDF. He started out with just a reskin of PonySaurusRex's model, then he became the MW2 Masked Ranger, but with vaporwave glasses and a skull on his balaclava. However, _Citadel eventually became a Blacklight MARS robot, specifically the premium version with more armor. The first generation had a knife and the VRDF logo pasted onto it. Then he went and made a version as a joke, which held a Loli Miko and could punch it. The model had positive feedback from his friends, so he went and made public versions of it, wanting others to have just as much fun as he did. There is actually a world for these models that he's made, and an entire Discord dedicated to it. What seperates him and his second in command from the others? A bowtie. Nowadays, _Citadel runs a DCS World demonstration team, and often runs with VRDF members. He is easily found inside of the Black Cat, often trying to make new friends. Trivia Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-04_17-14-52.202.png|_Citadel standing on members shoulders. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-04_17-11-44.323.png|_Citadel sitting on another members shoulders. Category:People Category:Characters